Voldemort's Gold Star
by HeySgt.FloydPeppersMan
Summary: Just a short little story, about Voldemort before he was Voldemort, and his hatred of everything from humans to shiny little stickers. Slightly Humorous, I think.


Voldemort's Gold Star

Tom Marvolo Riddle. I spit on the name. I loathe it. Never shall I be referred to by the same name as my disgusting muggle father. That filthy, insolent man. Anyone who dares call me by such name shall be avenged. Oh yes, they will be avenged. And someday all will fear my real name. They will quiver and shake at the utterance of these words; Lord-

"Tom Riddle! Tom, my boy, can you please tell me what we must add, in order to complete the sleeping potion?" Professor Slughorn said. His face spread into a perfectly despicable grin. His yellow-stained teeth mocked me.

I took a deep breath, "Gillyweed….sir". The horror! To refer to such a brainless fool as sir! I had to hold back the impending vomit that was climbing up my throat.

"Oh excellent Tom! Just excellent! You know what that means?" his blue eyes flickered with excitement. I had to refrain from strangling him right in that moment. I shook my head, even though I knew what was coming. The brainless fool waddled over to his desk and sifted through various parchments and large books. After a moment his grinning face popped up once again, and he lifted a small, shiny square of paper off the desk "One gold star for Mister Riddle!"

All the kids around me snickered and laughed at my face. Insolent fools! Don't they know who they are dealing with! These idiots will be sorry someday! These idiots will be avenged. They will hear my name and fear me! They will know of my power and dread me! All will live in horror of my supreme being! One day these fools will bow to the reign of Lord-

"Tommy, my boy, come here and retrieve this here gold star." He nodded his head slowly, as if it was some momentous ritual. He lifted his little finger, and in it laid a small, shiny, golden star.

You mock me star? You dare mock me? One day all the stars will belong to me! One day I will be master of all earths and heavens! You mock me little star? You are not even a real star! Hah! You're puny, pathetic little excuse for a star! I suppose that you don't even bear any true meaning, little star? Real stars predict prophecies and such, but you don't, do you? Hah! You wretched little star! Someday all stars, high up in the heavens, will not shine nearly as bright as the great Lord-

"Tom, we haven't got all day. Come get your star" he waved his finger back and forth, and lifted his eyebrows, as if this was some opportunity I simply couldn't let pass by.

I slowly slid back the feet of my chair, making the loudest screech I possibly could. I stood, and looked around at all the faces below me. Yes, fools. Get used to this. Because someday all will have to look up to see my face. All will turn their heads to stare upon the all powerful Lord-

"Mr. Riddle, could you please tuck in your chair. That is a terrible fire hazard. And you certainly remember what happened that last time, with the drought of the living dead potion, you remember the time, Tommy" he chuckled and shook his head at the memory. I slid my chair in, making the same screeching noise as before.

I took one slow step after another. Standing tall and proud, I had the air of a ruler. I had the air of a god. Turning my nose up and keeping my eyes straight ahead, I snubbed every face that had laughed at me. I let all of them know that someday, this would be a man they would praise. A man they would fear. A man they would follow. Someday, they would all fall victim to the rule of Lord-

"Ahhhhhhh!"

"Mister Riddle, no!" Slughorn cried.

The classroom erupted with thunderous laughter, as I plunged towards the cold ground after being tripped by a large red book. I attempted to grab onto a near by cauldron in order to break my fall, but as I did the creamy violet substance within it spilled onto me, drenching my clothing, and face.

"Oh dear! Now, this is why we push in our chairs and belongings, people! Oh goodness, Mister Riddle! The sleeping drought…"

I licked some of the creamy violet liquid off my lips, and suddenly my taste buds danced with flavors and scents of sugar and lilies. Hmmm….flowery, slightly earthy and robust, and, why is that citrus I detect? Though after only three seconds, I felt my eyelids growing heavy.

"Ohhhhhh…." I moaned, body entire body shuddered with pain. The class exploded into another burst of laughter. My stomach tightened, and my vision began to swirl. My head felt as if it was squeezed by an ogre. The contents of my stomach began creeping up my neck once more.

"Do not laugh at me! You will all be sorry! You foolish humans! Do you not know what I am? Do you not know what I am capable of? I will make you all pay! I will make you all suffer! And you will all tremble with horror of the impending doom that is Lord….that is lord….lord…."

And all I remember before falling into a wickedly, deep variety of sleep, was the tiny golden star on Professor Slughorns little finger. It's shiny gold surface mocking me.

_**A/N: Hmm...I got this idea in my head, and I just had to write it. I haven't written here for a while so...I don't know. Tell me what you think. Man, I hate Voldemort. Hope you enjoy! I'll see yins later.**_


End file.
